Loving recover
by LailaHamato
Summary: Laila gets kidnapped by Eric Sacks, but is eventually able to escape. However, she is too wounded to make it to the lair and blacks out, waking up at April's place. Her brothers are notified, and when Leo gets there first, they have a fluffy moment 2K14 verse No t-cest Leo/Laila(no romance-just sibling love) Rated T for Laila's bad mouth


Again, gome nasai if the characters are OOC(prequel to Secret Pain)

"Let me go, you sick fuck." Laila panted, struggling against the bonds that were restraining her, keeping her from doing anything to fight back.

"Now, now, women aren't supposed to be rude." Eric Sacks merely smiled at Laila, noticing her struggling even more. "I wouldn't bother, struggling's useless."

"What do you even want from me?" Sacks walked over and grabbed her tail, making Laila gritt her teeth to avoid churring, considering her tail was extra sensitive.

"What do you think I want? Look at the position you're in." She waited until he was close enough before trying to bite him, only to be shocked by the electric collar around her neck. "I wouldn't get your hopes up about your "brothers" coming to rescue you."

"I don't see why you insisted on kidnapping me."

"I'm a nice guy, I'll tell you. Let's just say that this is gonna be painful." He grabbed a whip, Laila struggled more, but the whip suddenly connecting with her pale-green flesh made her stop. She bit her lip to avoid screaming in pain as he whipped her again. After about five minutes, he dropped the whip and stepped back. Laila was panting as most of her skin was now a tinge of red.

"What do you want from me?" Laila repeated hoping to get an actual answer.

"I want you." Laila raised an eyebrow before he continued. "I've been watching you, you're tough. My kind of girl."

"Hell no, you sick fucker!" Eric smirked, grabbed a suitcase and left, leaving Laila there. She closed her eyes and eventually broke free of the bondings, and left before the alarm could go off. Laila jumped onto the nearest rooftop and winced in pain, the cold air irritating the whip marks she got. She knew that her brothers were going to have a heart attack if she didn't get to the lair soon. Laila noticed all her marks quickly turned to bruises, making her more purple than her normal pale-green skin tone. She arrived near April's apartment before her body finally gave out as she blacked out.

-(With April)-

April panicked a little as she checked Laila's pulse..it was faint. She carried Laila to her new apartment and laid her down on the couch, grabbing the bandages to wrap around Laila's bruises.

"April….."Laila ended up coughing up blood, and wincing in pain.

"Lay down and get some rest…Ima."

"Hai." Laila fell asleep within minutes as April grabbed the phone and dialed a certain number.

-(In the lair)-

"Where is she?" Leo was pacing back and forth in the living room, keeping himself from panicking and going to search for Laila.

"Dammit, she's gonna pay for makin' me worry." Raph glanced around. "Makin' us worried."

"Her tracker's still not working you guys." Mikey was currently on the phone with April. Mikey's blue eyes widened.

"We'll be right there, babe." Mikey hung up.

"Mikey?"

"Come on, we gotta get to April's. Laila's hurt."Leo was out of the lair before anyone could move a muscle. A few minutes later, he arrived at April's.

"Leo! Good, she's on my bed, I'll let you know if the others show up."

"Thanks." He headed towards April's room, and noticed Laila leaning against the pillows, she blinked in surprise as she noticed her big brother there.

"oniichan…."

"Dare ga anata ni kore o shita?" There was an angry tone in Leo's voice, which Laila easily picked up, though she knew it wasn't her he was mad at.

"Watashi wa bakkin, ōkina nakama, watashi wa chōdo machibusete shimatta nda."

"Dare ga... Kizutsukeru... Anata... Imōto?" She sighed, knowing her big brother never pressed any issue unless it mattered.

"It was Sacks, there happy?" Leo clenched his fist as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"Imōto…"

"Watashi wa daijōbudakedo, watashinokoto wa shinpaishinaidekudasai." Laila lightly touched her hand on his arm, getting him to relax slightly, which he did.

Anata no koto o shinpaishinaidekudasai? Mochiron, watashi wa anata ni tsuite tsumori shinpaida yo, watashi wa anata o aishite."Laila smiled as Leo's cheeks turned darker in embarrassment.

"Anata mo aishi, ani." Laila laid down, and fell asleep, snuggled up to Leo's arm, purring.

Translations:

Oniichan-big brother

Dare ga anata ni kore o shita?-Who did this to you?

"Watashi wa bakkin, ōkina nakama, watashi wa chōdo machibusete shimatta nda."-I'm fine, big bro, I just got ambushed.

Dare ga... Kizutsukeru... Anata... Imōto?"-Who hurt you, little sister?

Imōto-Little sister

Watashi wa daijōbudakedo, watashinokoto wa shinpaishinaidekudasai-It's okay, don't worry about me.

Anata no koto o shinpaishinaidekudasai? Mochiron, watashi wa anata ni tsuite tsumori shinpaida yo, watashi wa anata o aishite.- Don't worry about you? Of course, I'm gonna worry about you, i love you

"Anata mo aishi, ani."-I love you too, big brother.


End file.
